Vas Bunga
by noxmine
Summary: Namaku, Vas Bunga. Bunga-bunga mawar yang masuk dan keluar dari dalam diriku ini sering memanggilku kakek Vas. Bunga-bunga mawar ini datang dan pergi. Ada yang layu, ada pula yang diminta oleh para pelanggan untuk untuk merayu hati kekasihnya. Seperti hari itu. Dan hari berikutnya. Lalu hari berikutnya lagi. Dan seterusnya. (Yang modal dong, dek.) /Kai /OC


Namaku, Vas Bunga. Bunga-bunga mawar yang masuk dan keluar dari dalam diriku ini sering memanggilku kakek Vas. Bukan karena umurku yang sudah setua kakek reyot pemilik kedai ini (apalah arti sebuah umur, cu~), melainkan karena sifatku yang sering menggerutu tak ada henti-hentinya.

Bunga-bunga mawar itu datang dan pergi. Ada yang layu, ada pula yang diminta oleh para pelanggan untuk merayu hati kekasihnya.

Seperti hari itu.

Dan hari berikutnya.

Lalu hari berikutnya lagi.

Dan seterusnya.

…

Yang modal dong, dek.

**Title : Vas Bunga  
>Author : noxmine<br>Genre : romance  
>Ratting : PG-15<br>Main Cast : Kai; Park Hyeri (OC)**

**Disclaimer: plot belongs to me; I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction but I'm presenting AB as a fanfic of mine.**

**Warning: sudut pandang benda mati**

Du du du—apa?

Yadda, yadda. Aku tahu. Aku hanyalah sebuah benda mati. Sebuah vas bunga reyot produksi tahun sembilan puluhan, yang dibawa dari daratan Cina oleh keluarga pemilik kedai kopi ini dan secara turun temurun telah diwariskan karena—percayalah—aku adalah jimat untuk usaha keluarga ini.

Lalu, apa?

Memangnya sebagai seorang—eh bukan, sebuah benda mati aku tidak boleh bernanyi?

Pernakah kau merasakan betapa membosankannya harus berdiam ditempat yang sama, selama bertahun-tahun, tak bergerak kemanapun kecuali ke toilet untuk mengganti air?

Ah. Kau mana paham perasaanku? Kau kan hidup.

Tempatku bersemayam adalah di meja konter, tepat disamping kanan mesin kasir. _Cess cess_. Begitulah bunyi yang tiap menit selalu masuk ke kupingku (jangan terjemahkan secara harfiah ya. Vas bunga mana yang ada kupingnya). Sampai-sampai aku bosan mendengarnya. Sampai-sampai mesin kasir, yang memiliki jenis pita suara sopran melengking (dia perempuan loh), menyuruhku untuk tidur saja seharian supaya tidak selalu menggerutu mendengar suaranya ('Hei kakek tua, memangnya kau pikir aku juga mau terus-terus mendesis tanpa henti. Bibirku kering tau!' begitu ujarnya suatu hari.)

_Cess cess._

Elah.

"Tiga dolar lima puluh sen," kata Sohee, penjaga kasir paling setia di kedai ini.

Beberapa dolar masuk ke mulut si mesin kasir. Ia menyeringai sinis padaku. Dasar mulut duitan. Pantas saja warna tubuhnya hijau. Aku lantas beralih pada si pelanggan yang baru saja membuat si mesin kasir itu senang bukan kepalang karena mendapat makanan panas—duit hijau. Si pemuda berkupluk ini meminta tambahan beberapa balok gula dan satu buah gelas. Tampan, deskripsiku untuk pelanggan ini. Sorot obsidiannya terlihat teduh sekaligus kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Tekstur wajahnya seperti pahatan mahasiswa kriya yang sudah khatam pahat-memahat sembilan puluh kali. Dan—astaga—rahangnya kuat, seperti dewa sendiri yang merancang aristektur rahang itu.

Kalau aku ingin berhiperbola sejenak, pemuda ini seperti Pandora dalam versi Adam. Dewa yang mengingingkannya, dewa yang membuatnya, dewa yang memberinya kelebihan tak terbatas (dan semoga bukan dewa pula yang menghancurkannya).

Kesimpulannya—

'Terlalu sempurna,' celetuk si mesin kasir. Ia memandang dari pantulan cermin yang berada dibelakang penjaganya. 'Aku tidak suka bibirnya. Terlalu tebal, menurutku. Dan iris matanya, um, tidak terlalu hitam. Bukan seleraku. Lalu—'

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku imajiner. 'Bilang saja kau iri. Si penjepit balok es mana ada setampan ini.'

'Hoi kakek tua reyot, jangan bawa-bawa (_cess cess_) pacarku ya.'

Bunga-bunga mawar diatasku mulai ribut. Mengeluh dan protes. Beberapa sudah bersiap untuk melayukan diri sendiri karena tidak tahan akan babak baru pertengkaran kami yang sudah dimulai.

'Kalau begitu diam sana. Suaramu itu membuat semua kepala ditempat ini pusing.'

Tapi tentu saja, si mesin kasir ini tak akan diam. Dia sebuah wanita(?), sudah kodrat alam bahwa wanita itu cenderung suka langsung memverbalkan apapun yang terlintas di benak mereka tanpa pikir panjang. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, kali ini terdengar lelah agar tercipta efek dramatis. Dan itu berhasil. Si mesin kasir terdiam, ia menatapku aneh.

'Ada apa?'

'Tidak ad—' Ucapanku menggantung. Sebelum sempat melanjutkan drama, mataku telah bertabrakan dengan kembar obsidian maha sempurna buatan Dewa tadi.

KAMI BENAR-BENAR SALING MENATAP!

'Astagah. Astagah. Dia menatapku! Dia menatapku!'

'Idiot.' Terdengar suara dari atasku. 'Dia nggak menatapmu, tua bangka.' Alisku naik tinggi-tinggi keatas. Jelas-jelas Pandora versi laki-laki ini barusan menatapku kok. 'Dia nggak lihat kamu,' lanjut mawar-mawarku. 'Dia lagi lihat cewek ini.'

Barulah aku sadar bahwa ada seorang entitas yang berdiri tegap disampingku. Seseorang yang bergender Hawa. Postur tubuhnya kecil, mungil, dengan lengan-lengan kurus yang bisa saja patah kalau tertimpa ember cucian. Raut wajahnya kalem-kalem manis. Ada semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi gembilnya. Juga ada butiran-butiran salju putih tersangkut di surai kehitamannya yang sepunggung teruai acak. Singkat kata, tidak secantik gelas anggur yang sudah pecah lima bulan lalu. Tapi bolehlah untuk ukuran manusia.

Suara tawa menggelar nan melengking datang dari samping kiriku. Si mesin kasir sialan. 'Ya ampun, kakeeek. Nggak sadar diri apa. Mana ada manusia yang mau padamu. Kau ada disini pun hanya karena mitos.'

Oh iya benar. Apalah artinya aku. Aku hanyalah sebuah kakek reyot vas bunga belaka yang tak pernah dicintai dengan tulus.

Galau to the max.

"Hyeri-ah." Sohee berujar dengan intonasi riang gembira seperti anak TK. "Kapan kau kembali dari Inggris?"

Aku melirik ke arah si pemuda mahakarya dewa-dewa. Mataku membulat, mengikuti mata si pemuda yang sudah membulat terlebih dahulu.

Ada tawa yang terdengar pelan sebelum suara jernih menyusul kemudian. "Dua minggu yang lalu. Maaf tidak sempat memberitahumu dengan cepat. Aku harus mengurus banyak hal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Berapa lama kau akan di Korea?"

"Rencanya tiga bulan." Sebuah mawar tahu-tahu sudah berada di ujung hidungnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan keputusan Appa. Mungkin saja bisa kurang. Kau tahu sendiri Appa bagaimana."

"Masih sama seperti dulu."

Terdengar tawa kecil lagi. "Mawarnya harum."

"Ambilah. Untukmu gratis. Sejak dulu kau selalu suka mawar sih."

Tertawa lagi. "Terima kasih."

Ah, menyebalkan. 'Gadis ini tertawa terlalu sering,' komentarku.

'Halaaah… bilang saja kau iri karena tidak secantik dia.'

'Hei. Aku ini seorang laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki cantik.'

'Tapi semua manusia mendeskripsikan semua benda dengan kata cantik, kakek bodoh. Tidak pernah ada yang memujimu; ya ampuuuun, vas bunga ini cantik sekaliiii. Kan?'

'Dan kau pikir ada seseorang yang akan memujimu cantik?'

'Pacarku pernah memujiku cantik, kok.'

'Aku tanya seseorang, idiot. Manusia. _Human_. Khalifah. Bukan benda mati seperti pacar bodohmu itu.'

'Jangan hina pacarku ya kakek tua.'

'Dia pacarmu? Waahh… kudengar dia merayu bak cucian kemarin malam.'

'JANGAN MEMFITNAHNYA, DASAR TUA BANGKA PECICILAN.'

'Yakin dia pacarmu?'

'Yakin dong. Daripada kau. Memang pernah punya pacar? Astaga aku tahu. Kau kan jomblo seumur hidup.'

'Jangan menghinaku, alay.'

'Kau yang duluan.'

'Kau yang cari gara-gara.'

…dan sederet blabbed pertengkaran kami lainnya.

Selama setengah hari kami bertengkar dan tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Selama setengah hari itu pula, si pemuda Pandora terus menatap dalam diam pada meja nomor tujuh di sudut kafe. Menatap, meminum kopinya sejenak, mengetik sesuatu pada laptop dihadapannya, lalu kembali menatap. Tidak peduli akan distraksi yang menegurnya, tatapannya akan selalu kembali pada si nona Hyeri yang suka mawar. Di detik yang ke sepuluh ribu delapan ratus lima puluh dua (aku menghitungnya, sungguh!) gadis itu berdiri, memakai kembali syal abu-abunya dan melambai singkat pada Sohee. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, tubuh mungilnya hilang di perempatan jalan.

Si pemuda Pandora masih saja menatap.

**tbc**


End file.
